A True God Among Us
by McAbbir
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si entre una de las tantas batallas del Régimen y la Insurgencia apareciera alguien dispuesto a detenerlo todo? Él fue enviado y llevara a cabo la voluntad de quienes lo llevaron a ese mundo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a DC Comics, todo los créditos a ellos por la creación de estos.

Superman y todos habían detenidos sus ataques, alguien había caído en el centro del campo de batalla, ¿Qué más podría salir peor? Ambos bandos no sabían que esperar, cada uno se imaginaba que el ser que acababa de llegar a ese lugar pertenecía a alguno de los dos bandos por lo que su poder incluso podría inclinar la balanza, como si no tampoco.

Poco a poco pudieron ver de cómo entre aquella cortina de humo había lo que parecía un hombre de baja estatura, su cabello estaba extrañamente levantado hacia arriba y vestía un traje azul oscuro junto a una coraza de color negra y amarilla, sus guantes eran blancos. Pero lo que más resalto de aquel individuo fue esa mirada penetrante, estaba de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto autoritariamente Superman al ver a aquel individuo, el aludido levanto su mirada para verle flotar en el aire, sonrió de medio lado.

– ¿Eso no es tu problema, insecto?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta, por lo que sus miradas se dirigieron al Kryptoniano quien frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaban como dos soles rojos.

– ¿Qué hacemos Batman? – Pregunto Barbara al murciélago.

– Al parecer puede que esto se solucione.

Sin titubeo Superman dispara una ráfaga de rayos hacia el individuo, no toleraría tal falta de respeto, pero lo que no se imagino es que aquel ser desapareciera de su vista y antes de poder reaccionar recibe un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

– Vengo a hacer el trabajo sucio de los dioses – Se apretujo sus manos – Levántate, no me decepciones, he recorrido un sinfín de realidades para patearte el culo.

– ¿Así que te envían las deidades? – Sonrió el Hombre de Acero – Deben estar totalmente atemorizadas por enviar a un simple individuo a detenerme.

– ¿Individuo, dices? – Al parecer aquella declaración molesto mucho al recién llegado – ¡Soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajines!

Por su parte tanto Diana como Hal trataron de acercársele para someterlo pero este extrañamente expulso un aura dorada electrificada a su alrededor cambiando su apariencia, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules.

– ¡No estorben, insectos!

Desapareció a una velocidad vertiginosa en la cual se aproximó a Hal, este trato de defenderse cuando lo vio encima de él, pero nada pudo hacer al recibir ese golpe en el estómago que le hizo vomitar sangre, para luego golpearle con sus dos manos y enviarlo hacia el suelo.

La batalla comenzó por los cielos al chocar sus puños con Diana, Shazam se había unido a la lucha, lo más sorprendente era que aquel individuo luchaba de igual a igual contra esos dos seres, ¿Quién demonios era?

– Son fuertes – Sonrió de forma arrogante – Pero, ¿Serán igual de rápidos?

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, es golpeado con una fuerza y velocidad vertiginosa que lo aleja de aquel par, solo para descubrir a quien hizo tal estupidez.

– Hasta que por fin reaccionas, pensé que ibas a dejar que tus lacayos lucharan por ti.

– No sé quién eres y nunca he escuchado nada acerca de los Saiyajines.

Abajo Cyborg estaba sin palabras, ¿Qué carajos significaba todo esto? Se suponía que el… ¡Maldicion! Todo era un embrollo, Flash noto su sorpresa y preocupación por lo cual le pregunto.

– ¿Qué sucede, grandote? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

– ¡Es Vegeta! – Alzo la voz llamando la atención de todos, era obvio que sabían quién ya que lo había gritado – Es el cuarto ser más poderoso del séptimo universo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Barry estaba sorprendido ante tal afirmación – ¡¿Cómo te has enterado?!

– Pensé que era ficción que ninguno de ellos existían, estamos en problemas.

Cyborg solo conto algunas cosas relevantes sobre aquel individuo que al "parecer" solo existía en los mangas japoneses, sorprendiendo al resto de los aliados del régimen. Batman podía observar su preocupación por lo que decidió retroceder y reagruparse, ante lo cual Harley se acercó y grito.

– ¡Existe! ¡Y mami diciendo que estaba loca! – Causo interrogante entre sus aliados – Él es Vegeta, príncipe del extinto planeta Begita, Guerrero, protector y guardián del planeta tierra.

– Debes estar alucinando, esas caricaturas nada más las ven los niños.

– Pues al parecer sus creadores sin saberlo estaban plasmando en la pantalla la vida de otros seres de una dimensión lejana – Concluyo Batman – ¿Qué tan malo es?

– Era… – Respondió la psicótica – Pero es muy poderoso y… Sexy – Para ella era un sueño, estaba viendo a uno de sus amores más infantiles de su vida hecho carne y hueso.

Si, así tenía que ser, sonrió el Saiyajin, al parecer ese Kryptoniano era muy poderoso, si continuaba alargando la batalla pronto quizás moriría, según tenía entendido el estar bajo los efectos del sol amarillo su poder se incrementaba exponencialmente, se separó del agarre de Superman.

– ¿Qué pasa, acaso ya te das cuenta que no puedes seguir luchando? – Dijo Superman quien le miraba seriamente para luego sonreír de forma arrogante.

Se escuchó su carcajada, la cual estremeció a todos quienes podían sentir que algo se grande avecinaba para Superman esto no pasó desapercibido, fuera lo que fuese a hacer, no lo dejaría. Ataco con rapidez y fuerza brutal, se sorprendió al ver que había atravesado al sujeto, el cual solo escucho la burla de este.

– Caíste ante un truco para principiantes – Su mirada se tornó seria – ¿Un Dios entre los hombres? Yo te mostrare lo que es un verdadero Dios Todopoderoso, te eclipsare con el poder infinito del príncipe de los Saiyajines.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, el cielo a oscurecerse y a relampaguear, los océanos en todas partes comenzaron a engullir las costas de cada continente, era como si Poseidon fuese a devorar la tierra misma.

Mientras en el Olimpo Hera se apareció ante Zeus, totalmente alarmada ante tal despliegue de poder que parecía incluso afectar todo el lugar a pesar de encontrarse fuera del alcance de sus efectos.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando, amado mío!

– Han traído a uno de sus jueces – Miro – Han traído al Dios de la…

Se escuchó un fuerte relámpago, mientras Hera se sorprendió al escuchar el título de aquel ser, ¿Tanto era el desafío del Kryptoniano hacia los dioses?

– ¿Qué está sucediendo, Harley? – Batwoman estaba tratando de conservar el equilibrio.

Todos habían sido despedidos por una poderosa ráfaga de viento, cada uno de los presentes lograron ponerse a salvo en la distancia, pero aun así los vientos huracanados llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

– Es el Dios Azul…

Una intensa luz del color azul cegó a todos los presentes en aquel caótico paramo el cual sería sede de una de las batallas más grandes del universo. Delante del hombre de acero, solo podía ver a un hombre con cabello azul brillante y una extraña aura del tono celeste, que le rodeaba, desprendía pequeños rayos blancos junto a partículas de energía.

Cyborg escaneo a Vegeta pero su ojo estallo causándole dolor.

– ¡Estamos en problemas!

Tanto Diana, como Siniestro y Shazam fueron en ayuda de Superman, Vegeta quien parecía inmóvil, pudo divisar como otros tres individuos se posicionaban junto al Kryptoniano, sonrió, si ellos pudieran sentir el ki divino, seguramente terminarían mesándose ante lo que estaba por acontecer, bendita ignorancia.

– Ríndete – Superman hablo finalmente, tenía superioridad numérica y aunque ese hombre haya hecho un espectáculo de luces y climatológicos no le temía – Ríndete o muere.

– Vaya, así que siquiera muestras respeto por tus superiores – Comento mientras se reía – ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Te enseñare modales, insecto!

Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre el dando comienzo a una lucha titánica, tanto Diana como Clark trataban de acertar un golpe el cual era bloqueado o esquivado por el sujeto quien solo se la mantenía sonriendo, Shazam trato de darle una patada pero este observo como desaparecía y de manera instantánea apareció a un lado golpeándole en el rostro, solo para recibir luego un disparo de rayos laser que bloqueo con sus manos mientras que a su vez que era atacado por Siniestro quien le lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía amarillo que logro impactar en el logrando que perdiera la concentración. Acto seguido Diana lanzo su lazo hacia su cuello para sujetarlo y lanzarlo hacia Superman, quien sin esperar le dio un golpe en el rostro, y luego consecutivamente otros en el torso, estomago, pero cuando fue a dar otro, su puño fue sujetado con fuerza por su rival quien estaba con la boca rota sonriente.

– ¿Eso es todo, hijo de Krypton?

Superman estaba sorprendido y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibió una patada en su estómago que sirvió para impulsar a Vegeta quien cargo contra Diana. Ella solo observo como el aura estallo alrededor de él y acto seguido desapareció frente a ella, lo próximo que pudo sentir fue como su estómago se retorcía ante el dolor, en solo un pestañeo estaba delante de ella.

– Vaya semidiosa terminaste siendo – Pero antes de poder seguir hablando y adelantándose a Siniestro – ¡No estorbes, basura! – Libero una ráfaga de ki que termino por engullir y acabar con la vida de tan maléfico villano – Hmp… Debieron haber enviado a Piccolo…

Lejos de aquel lugar Batman no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero solo podía ver como las nubes en el cielo desaparecían ante los impactos de poder, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

– ¡Allá viene Superman! – Alerto Barbara al ver una gran estela roja.

– Ha recargado energía en el sol.

Vegeta había soltado a Diana, quien parecía no poder seguirle su ritmo, era de admirar que tuviera una fuerza inconmensurable esa mujer pero su velocidad era una autentica mierda y antes de poder el reaccionar, sintió como su armadura era desquebrajada por el impacto.

– ¡Esto es por entrometerte en donde no te llaman! ¡Este es mi mundo! – Lo golpeo salvajemente, sin que pudiera defenderse, esta vez le mataría, luego cargaría contra los Dioses, no dejaría que nada ni nadie interviniera.

– Lo haces bien… – Vegeta estaba emocionado por lo que logro acomodarse y reanudar la lucha, sin duda era un rival digno, lástima que lo habían enviado a terminar con él, tanto potencial, tanto poder, ¿Qué habría dicho su yo de tan lejana juventud? Sin duda lo habría dejado vivo para que se desarrollase pero no era un tonto y él no se arriesgaría a desafiar la voluntad de las deidades superiores.

– ¿Qué sucede, este es todo tu poder? – Superman parecía ir a la par de ese "Dios".

– Se acabó el juego, insecto – Su aura resplandeció nuevamente, su mirada cambio nuevamente – Antes de la creación… Viene la destrucción y con ello se repite el ciclo universal. Kal-El, ultimo hijo de Krypton, oprobio de la vida misma, transgresor de la más fundamental ley universal – El Kryptoniano trato de atacarle pero su puño fue sujetado con facilidad – Así como Krypton fue juzgado, así serás juzgado – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al Hombre de Acero, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Todos los que estaban en la tierra podían escuchar el eco de sus palabras, no era para menos, lo que tenía en frente era un auténtico Dios. Cuyo poder era tan devastador que estremecía el alma de todos en la tierra y seres distantes de otras realidades.

– ¡¿Tu destruiste mi mundo?! – Estaba furioso, él era el culpable de su desgracia, el vivir en un mundo tan diferente y distante al suyo.

– Tu pueblo fue quien se destruyó al creerse dioses y desafiar la voluntad de las Deidades superiores – Su voz no estaba llena de arrogancia, ni sorna, solo era una voz vacía y sin sentimientos – Tal y como hice con tu raza, hare lo mismo contigo en vista que causaras un genocidio universal, se te ha juzgado con la pena máxima… Desaparecer.

Superman trato de golpearlo pero esta vez al ver como su puño impactaba sobre su rostro y este no le hacía nada, sus ojos se dilataron.

– ¡Destruir! – Coloco su mano en frente y esta se ilumino, lo siguiente que se escucho fue el espantoso grito de quien fue una vez el ser más poderoso del universo.

Diana apenas se recuperaba de esos golpes, solo pudo observar como su ser amado era, ¿Destruido? Tomo todo el impulso que podía, necesitaba salvarle, necesitaba… Superman había desaparecido en una estela de luz que lo desintegro. No pudo llegar a tiempo por lo que tampoco pudo hacer nada ante la presencia de aquel Saiyajin detrás de ella.

– ¡Maldito! – Grito enfurecida para tratar de voltearse, pero sintió como su columna era desecha.

Vegeta solo había golpeado a base de Ki parte de esta, haciendo sentir un terrible dolor indescriptible haciéndola caer al suelo.

– No volverás a moverte, jamás en tu vida – Sentencio – No seré indulgente si te rebelas ante tu creador, da las gracias a tu padre que no te mate – Suspiro, al parecer su diversión había terminado pero aún tenía algo que hacer antes de marcharse, sus ojos se volvieron blanco y su aura se intensifico en brillo – Escúchenme, humanos, solo por esta vez serán perdonados, la próxima vez que vuelva, serán destruidos… Por el Dios de la Destrucción…

Dichas estas palabras, tal ente fue rodeado por un aura de varias gamas de colores la cual se lo llevo fuera de allí, sin despedida, sin palabras, solo juicio y una advertencia la cual deberían escuchar. El mundo estaba atónito, al parecer fueron "salvados" por un Dios y no cualquiera, era el de la destrucción, ambos bandos no sabían que hacer y por lo que conocían o llegaron a saber por parte de Cyborg y Harley, era que estos Dioses no eran como cualquier otro o eran como Spectre o Zeus, no, estos podían destruir todo si así lo deseaban. Solo sabían una cosa y era que el universo había cambiado para siempre.


End file.
